


Three Sisters Fly

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Come Shot, F/F, Fellatio, Futanari, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, Minor Spoilers, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Having rescued Est from Grieth's Citadel, the Whitewings celebrate their long-awaited reunion in their own special way.





	Three Sisters Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by some Whitewings futa incest art I saw and just felt like I had to write this, even though half way through I had a pretty big feeling of "oh my god what am I doing". Minor spoilers for Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia up to the end of Act 3 and for Est's ending in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, sorta.

It had taken the ragtag group three days of marching west from the citadel to finally make it to a decent sized town. Palla and Catria had been fortunate to meet Celica and her company; had they not, they never would have stood a chance at rescuing their sister, something that had been apparent as soon as they lay eyes on the fortress and it's formidable garrison. The battle to take it had been fierce, but ultimately they had won and sprung Est from her cell. Sending the man who had kidnapped her – and tormented half a continent – to an early grave was a welcome bonus.

Palla had barely opened the door to their inn room before Est bounded through it, undoing her belt and her armor as fast as she could and flopping down on the single bed. "Aaaah, Gods, it's been so long since I've even _seen_ a real bed!", she shouted, rolling over onto her back and spreading out. She glanced over her shoulder at Catria and smiled at her predictable eye-roll at Est's childishness. The two of them stepped in to the room, and Palla closed the door behind them.

"At least you've rebounded nicely from your ordeal", Catria said, a half-teasing tone in her voice as she took off her own armor and set it by the wall. Est sat up on the bed, pouting. "Uh, _yeah_. I'm so happy to finally see you and Palla again."

"I know, I know", she answered, smiling. "...Still it's not going to help me not see you as just the kid sister if you make faces at me like that."

"Oooohhhh...!", she fumed.

Palla rolled her eyes this time, but giggled just the same. She looked around the room. It was quite small, but the bed was amply sized for this being such a small, out-of-the-way inn. Their travelling party had completely booked its vacant rooms, and even so there had been too few for anyone to get a room to themselves. Celica, who had retired early from the drinking and eating everyone had so sorely missed on march to read and pray with one of her closer companions, a bushy-haired fellow cleric, had innocently suggested the three of them share a room. They were all sisters after all, so there would be no issues if they slept together. She giggled again; if only the priestess knew the secrets they shared with each other, she would be _truly_ scandalized.

"How _are_ you holding up, Est?", she asked, sitting down on the bed herself as she finished taking off her own breastplate and pauldrons.

"I was so scared you wouldn't even believe it!--"

"Oh, I think I would", Catria interjected. Palla let out a sigh, and Est pouted again. "--Caaaaatria! ...Anyway--", she continued, "--I really didn't know if I was gonna make it. It was such a relief when I saw you guys and I really do feel a lot better already just getting out of that cell! ...But, uummm... There is one liiiiittle thing that I've been wanting ever since you got me out. Ehe...".

"Oh, is there?", Palla said, grinning. "You don't have to be embarrassed if it's what I think it was". Catria blushed and Est laughed. "Ok, ok. It was hard getting off, you know? I was by myself most of the time and even getting myself off the guards would catch me sometimes, so... I've been pretty horny the past couple days but there just hasn't been a good moment."

"That's so like you. Est", Catria said, briefly cracking a smile. "But... Can we _really_ keep doing this? You're engaged now, aren't you?".

"That's not the same as being married though, is it?--". Catria raised an eyebrow sketpically. "--Besides, with how long I was stuck in that citadel I'm sure Abel's hooked up with other girls, and I wouldn't really blame him. At least just once more to celebrate us being reunited, ok?". Est leapt off the foot of the bed and strode over, clasping Catria's hands in hers and pushing her body up against her sister's.

"Come on, don't try and tell me you don't want to do it too Catria". Est planted one of Catria's gloved hands on her breast and gyrated her hips. As she grinded on her lap she felt Catria's dick touch hers through their tunics, finding that, as she expected, it was getting hard.

"I never said I didn't _want_ to...". Est grinned, taking advantage of the slits in the sides of her tunic and laying her hands on Catria's thighs, holding and squeezing them as she kept humping her. The middle Whitewing gave up trying to deny it and leaned in for a kiss, slipping her tongue inside Est's mouth as she started patting her breast. 

"My, Catria", Palla said. "The first time you saw me and Est having sex you were so shocked". Catria broke the kiss off, saliva bridging her and Est's mouths. Palla, still sitting at the far end of the bed, was clearly enjoying the show given the erection poking through her own tunic. "Of course I was shocked. It's not normal for sisters to do things like this... Like that, I mean". Palla and Est giggled at her slip-up. "You came around though, huh?".

"I felt left out", Catria said, almost defensively. "And there's nothing in the world that makes me happier than seeing my sisters smile, so...--", she blushed. "--And it felt really good once I got over it being weird because we're sisters and tried it, I admit it, ok?".

"Aawwww", Est cooed. "Come on and show me some sisterly love then, ok?--". She looked over her shoulder at Palla. "You too, sis". Palla smiled and nodded. "Of course, Est."

Est stepped away from Catria and pulled her red tunic over her head, tossing it aside and starting on her underwear. She undid her bra first, revealing her modest, perky bust, then tugged on her panties, slipping her hard cock out of them and hastily pulling them down over her thigh-high boots, eager to get started.

"Oh, fiiine", Catria answered, a tone of mock annoyance in her voice. She slipped off her own tunic, dropping it on the pile with Est's clothes and stripping off her underwear, leaving her in just boots, gloves, and bandana as well. Palla had already pulled off her tunic, and started unlacing her boots, stepping out of them and hastily pulling down her leggings and panties and throwing them off. She finished undressing herself by unclasping her bra and tossing it aside, her breasts, slightly bigger than her younger sisters', bouncing slightly as she freed them and scooted down to the other end of the bed. Est had leaned over it, legs apart and one hand resting on the footboard, with her free hand tugging on her asscheek, inviting Catria in.

Palla lay on her stomach, looking up at Est's eager face with a smile, and touched her youngest sister's dick, gently stroking it with her gloved hand. She stuck out her tongue, teasing the tip of Est's cock and then taking it in her mouth, sucking on it while still rubbing her shaft.

Catria stepped closer to Est, holding her member in her hand, and guided it to her slit, already slick with arousal. Est moaned as Palla licked and sucked her and Catria teased her, slowly pushing until the tip of her cock slipped in. Catria laid her hands on her sides, and after a split second of anticipation thrust, plunging her dick deep into her little sister's pussy. Est let out a squeal of delight as it went in, her hips buckling a little and shoving her own cock a little further into Palla's mouth. She momentarily looked surprised, but took it in stride, sucking on more of the shaft, and as she bobbed her head on it reached with her free hand to start running her fingers along her own pussy.

Any reluctance Catria might have had earlier was completely gone now as she started thrusting her hips in a slow rhythm, Est's hips bucking in turn and thrusting in Palla's mouth every time she reached the base. Her mouth still wrapped around Est's member, Palla slipped two of her fingers inside herself, the soft moans she made as she fingered her pussy dampened against the cock she was intently sucking on.

"Gods, Catria, Palla...!", Est moaned, enjoying every minute of her older sisters spoiling her like this. "Oh man have I... Haaa...~! Been waiting for this...!". 

"Mmmmm...~!". She let out another moan as she felt Catria's hand crawl up her body, lightly squeezing and rubbing her skin before it reached her right breast and started fondling it, fingers reaching for her nipple, just as stiff with arousal as her dick was, and tweaking it. "How... Aaah...~ Are you two feeling?", she asked slyly between her panting and moaning.

"Oh, Est...!", Catria panted. "It's so good...! And I'm so happy the three of us are all together again, so...!". Palla pulled away, a chain of saliva and Est's precome stretching between her lips and Est's cockhead, and smiled up at her. "Mmmm... I'm glad we're reunited too, Est". She kissed the tip of her cock, teasing it a little with her tongue before Est thrust into her mouth again and she returned to sucking on it. Est's pants and moans were getting more frequent as her sisters' sent her into mouth-watering ecstasy, and she felt herself drooling as Palla slurped on her shaft and Catria's dick thrust harder inside her.

Catria moaned too, feeling herself getting close and torn between wanting to extend the pleasure as long as she could and her desire for climax. She leaned forward and whispered in Est's ear. "Haaa...! I'm not going to last much longer now...!". She looked over her shoulder at Catria, grinning. "Me either! Don't hold back...~!". She turned her ahead again to look at Palla, vigorously sucking her off while fingering herself. "I'm gonna come soon, sis...!".

Palla said nothing, dragging her lips down Est's cock and releasing it, before flashing a naughty smile up at her and opening her mouth, sticking her tongue out expectantly. Est took the hint, grabbing her dick and starting to feverishly stroke herself. She heard Catria gasp and felt her thrust her cock in all the way to the base, her hot come spilling out inside her, and went over the edge herself, her seed pumping out and spurting all over her sister's waiting face and mouth. Her vision blurred and her whole body tingled as she came, and when she came back down from her climax she saw Palla, face decorated with its results, roll over on her back.

Still looking up at Est, the youngest Whitewing panting and looking dizzy with post-orgasmic bliss, Palla again started playing with herself, one hand again probing her pussy while she grasped her cock in the other and stroked it. She was already dripping precome, close to orgasm from just fingering herself before, and it didn't take much before she came as well, closing her eyes and splashing come on her breasts to add to Est's on her face, some of hers making it as far as her lips and mingling with her sister's.

Palla licked her lips, tasting it, and opened her eyes again to see Est and Catria in an embrace, sharing a deep kiss. She got up, kneeling on the bed, and smiled again. Est broke off her kiss with Catria, glancing over at Palla. "Come here too, sis!".

She obliged, crawling closer and sitting at the foot of the bed, and Est leaned over, hugging her close and planting a kiss on her lips. After a moment she pulled her lips away, running her finger over her breast, scooping up a strand of Palla's come that had been left there after she had pressed her tits against her sister's, and then licked it clean all with a smile on her face.

"Well, are you satisfied or do you want to keep going?", Palla asked her. "Because I certainly wouldn't be opposed to going for another round."

"Believe me, I could go all night if you and Catria are up for it", she answered, grinning.

Catria laughed. "All night would be a bit much, don't you think? Once or twice more though...".

Palla scooted up on the bed and laid down. "Well then, it's not fair if it's just you who gets spoiled, now is it?", she said, spreading her legs and then, with her fingers, her pussy lips. Her cock was already getting hard again as she invited Est in, and the younger sister wasted no time in responding to the invitation, jumping on the bed and kneeling in front of Palla. With her hand she pressed the tip of her dick to Palla's lips and, feeling her still soaked from masturbating, dove right in, feeling Palla's cock against her belly as she thrust in all the way to her base.

Est glanced at Catria, who had walked over to the side of bed and was now standing and watching, holding her own cock in her hand and slowly stroking herself. She giggled. "There's no need to be shy, Catria! Come on, let me have a taste of that!".

Catria smiled. "Well, if you insist, I won't keep you waiting."  
______________________________

Palla opened her eyes, light streaming through the window, curtain drawn over it, and went to sit up. She quickly noticed the arms wrapped around her, belonging to Est. She smiled, remembering the fun the three of them had last night and forcing herself to ignore Est's rather tempting morning wood poking at her as she extricated herself from her little sister's hug, slipping out of the sheets and standing up. Est groaned, mumbling something that sounded like "just a few more minutes" before rolling over and cozying up to Catria.

She fixed her hair best she could without a mirror or hairbrush on hand, pulled on her clothes and, hoping she looked minimally presentable enough for breakfast, opened the bedroom door, deciding to let her sisters sleep a little longer. It was still early enough in the morning that there wouldn't be much urgency to start marching again.

"Oh, good morning, Palla. Did you sleep well?". Closing the door behind her, she turned and noticed Celica in the corridor.

"Oh, Celica. Good morning", she replied. "I did, thank you. And yourself?".

Celica nodded. "Oh, I was fine as well, thank you... Well, please forgive me if this is too prying, but I was just concerned if everything was alright between you and your sisters. I thought I heard something from your room last night, so...", she trailed off.

Palla laughed. "It's nothing, really. You know how siblings can be sometimes, I'm sure. Catria and Est are always getting each other hot and bothered when they're together."

The priestess nodded again. "I see. It's unfortunate they don't get along--", Palla had to stop herself from grinning lest she give away that there was something a little more going on as Celica spoke. "--Though I suppose I understand it. And I'm sure you all love each other very much regardless."

"Oh, of course", Palla answered, smiling. "We do indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely kinkier and way more cursed than my usual work. Honestly, though I love more vanilla smut too, my tastes are a bit kinkier than what I've been willing to write and upload without dying of embarrassment. Not sure whether or not I'll write more like this though but we'll see. 
> 
> The incest was most of it, but the fact that Est is actually canonically married during Shadows of Valentia made me feel weird about writing it too, so I ended up playing a little loose with canon and making her engaged instead here. Which doesn't _actually_ make cheating much better but it did make me feel a little better about myself.
> 
> You can find NeneRhea, who drew the picture that inspired me (as well as a lot of other great art of Fire Emblem and other fandoms), at [@NeneRhea_NSFW](https://twitter.com/NeneRhea_NSFW) on Twitter.


End file.
